


H[e]ll is a reprieve

by lleelbro



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Reminiscing, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lleelbro/pseuds/lleelbro
Summary: A poem that turned into something else. My first post.about 9s post ending c
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was worse than hell  
in fact it made hell a reprieve  
how much of his life had been stripped from his soul?  
months? centuries?  
Was she the first to be his partner? or simply the last?  
He was a weapon, one that was field stripped with apathy at any sign of meaningful knowledge.  
How many smiles were shaken from his face as a sword ran through him?  
He knew that he’d probably never know, now that she was dead.  
He didn’t know if he should be glad, all he felt now was a rage that he felt could defy the God that put him here.  
He knew however, that if there was a God that put him here, he would likely never meet them.

He was sure of this, until he met the residents of the tower.


	2. rest for she but not for he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I can't bold or italic any of the text here, it fucked up this whole chapter and I'm mad there isn't some way to do it that's easy.  
> I'm genuinely angry at that

He HATED her  
How could he not?  
Right?

She was the only person in his life that had protected him. She was the only person in his life that had killed him. If she were alive, would he be able to forgive her?

No.

For this reason, he is glad she’s dead. He loved her more than himself, he loved her more than anything, more than he thought he could love, and he’s glad she’s dead.  
“You don’t know ANYTHING about us!”  
The words were half to his increasingly corrupting thoughts and half to the world around him. To who he was truly talking to, he did not know.

All he wanted was an end. All he wanted was to h̴̨̢͔̱͈̤̹̭̝̹̺̲̉͐́͑̚o̷̙̊̔̄͛́͗̀͛̈̈́͝ļ̷̗̜͔̠̼̦͖͎͍̬͚̬̺̈́͜͠͝d̶̢̢̰̣̯͉̘̬͇̉̂̓̊̒ͅ ̸̢̻̳̜̞͕̬͙͓̻̼̗͒̍̊̾͑̋̓́̇̉͗́̇͂͘h̶̡͙̘̖̳̪̠̓̾́͑͌͛͝e̷̢̛̘̘̟͍̭̾̏̅͐̈͝͝r̴̛̞̯̭̦̤̙͉̒̒͊͊́͗͐̉̅̌͠͠ͅ ̵̪̞̗͇̥͍̹̰̰̼̩͓̐̀͑̔̉͆̂͋ͅ  
NO NO NO NO NO NO.  
47 TIMES, SHE KILLED YOU 47 TIMES

H̴̰͕͈́͠͠Ȍ̷̲͕̇͋͌̉̓̑̚W̵̗̣̠̘̑͒̈́͊̆͑͂͆̈ ̷̢̦̤̞̖̰̺̝̞͈͎̩̤͆̐̏͂̄̄̈́̐C̴̨̫͇̆̆͐̈́͆̕̚͜͠Ơ̸̭̺̤̞̞̳̭̠̼̱͇͋͋̉Ű̷̢̧͍̱͙̹̰̯̋́͛̔̈́̃̓͘͘L̶͕̂̄̔̃̌̽̃͛͆̚Ḏ̸̢̡̱̖̜̭͙̭̙̮̳͙̌̈́̃̐͗̈ ̸̨̪̦̼̘̜̳̟͇̾̌͋ͅͅY̵̛͇̽̎͆͐̑͑͑͆̾̕̚͝Õ̴̧̤͇̊̄̊̈́͊͋̈̓͒͑̓̈́͝ͅƯ̴̼͔̣͎̆̇̾͌͆͌̅̓̒̅̕͝͝ ̷̤̹̘̳̆̃̓̂̐̄͒̇̾̕̕Ļ̷͇͚̇ͅǬ̷̜̣͎̱̪̲̥̳̍ͅV̷̢̡̤̯͔̗̬͙̬̜̩̣͌̂̑̑̏̋̍̓͑͒́͌̚͝Ë̷͈͇̬͈̽̐̍ ̴̠̔̆̇͘͠H̸̢̛̤͇̙̔̉̐̓̓̎̓̍̔̓̓Ȩ̵̡̧͙͎̼͐̓͆̈́̏̀̍͌͊̃͘̚͜͜͝ͅR̵̺͕̜̠͖͎̩͕̖̝̥͎̜͓̜̽̂̈̅̑͊̄̂̅͐̏?̵̻̿̌̇̓̓͒͛̈́̽̾

She betrayed you, she murdered you!  
Just then, her face flashed in the back of his mind, her face in her final moment, when his world ended.  
he took all the solace he could in the dry fact that he'll die with the thought of her


End file.
